Gage misbehaves at Jack in The Box
''Gage misbehaves at Jack in The Box ''is Super Looney Dude Productions 2014 and BrainSurgeFanJustin's grounded video out of Gage. Plot Gage wants his mom to take him to Jack in The Box. When they got to Jack in The Box, Gage throws a tantrum over not getting a chocolate ice cream shake, so he destroyed Jack in The Box, when Gage and his mom got ended up on the news. His mom grounds Gage. Voices Kimberly as Gage Kayla as Gage's mom and Jack in The Box Clerk Diesel as Gage's dad Alan as SuperToadetteZaki Steven as Anthony Abate Princess as Brianne The Care Bear Girl Grace as GrandChaseSucksVGCP Susan as Georgia Wiseguy as Gage's angry voice Scary Voice as Gage's furious voice Princess as Gage's sad voice Kidaroo as Gage's crying voice Transcript Gage: Hey, Mom, Can we go to Jack in The Box? Gage's mom: No. Gage: But mom, I am hungry! So let's go to Jack in The Box! Gage's mom: Gage, I said no! Gage: I want Jack in The Box! I want Jack in The Box! I want Jack in The Box! I want Jack in The Box! I want Jack in The Box! I want Jack in The Box! I want Jack in The Box! Gage's mom: Gage, for the last time I said no! We are not going to Jack in The Box and That's final! Gage's dad: Hey Kayla, There's no food left in the kitchen! Gage's mom: Gage, did you hear that? Your father said there's no food left in the kitchen! So that means we can go to Jack in The Box! (At Jack in The Box) Jack in The Box Clerk: Welcome to Jack in The Box. What would you and your son would like to order? Gage's mom: I would like to get a Double Jack, 5 chicken strips, medium seasoned curly fries, and a medium Coke please. Gage: And I would like a Buttery Jack, 3 chicken tenders, a small drink, small seasoned curly fries and a chocolate ice cream shake. Jack in The Box Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but the chocolate ice cream shakes were sold out. Gage: What? Please tell me you're joking! Jack in The Box Clerk: Don't feel bad, little boy. how about a strawberry ice cream shake instead? Gage: Why? Gage's mom: Because Gage, they're out of chocolate ice cream shakes. So why not get a strawberry ice cream shake instead? Gage: No way! I said wanted a chocolate ice cream shake, and that's what I want! So give it to me right now! Jack in The Box Clerk: Oh No! Gage's mom: Gage, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either get a strawberry ice cream shake, or nothing at all. Gage: Oh, I have a better idea. Why don't we get a diamond ring across the street, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage me? Gage's mom: Gage, stop giving me that attitude! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Gage (Wiseguy's Voice): Oh, so you're going to engage me? Go ahead mom! My finger's already out! Go ahead and engage me! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me right here at Jack in The Box! Anthony Abate: Brianne The Care Bear Girl, I think we should get out of here before things get crazy. Brianne The Care Bear Girl: You're right, Anthony Abate. Let's get out of here! That little boy has lost his mind. He is getting riled up with his mom! Gage (Wiseguy's Voice): So you're not going to engage me? Fine! Suit yourself! I will engage Jack in The Box! What do you think about that? (Gage destroys the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all) Gage (Wiseguy's Voice): GRRRRRRRRR! Gage's mom (Scary Voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! GAGE, GAGE, GAGE, GAGE, GAGE, GAGE, GAGE, GAGE, GAGE, GAGE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW COULD YOU DESTROY THE WHOLE ENTIRE JACK IN THE BOX RESTAURANT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID A TERRIBLE THING LIKE THIS, YOU IDIOT! THAT'S IT! (normal voice) We're going home right now, and you will not get anything at all. Gage (Princess's Voice): No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, please give me another chance! I will be good! I will behave! (In the car) Gage (Kidaroo's Voice): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gage's mom: Stop crying, Gage, this is your own fault. Stop crying like a baby, this is really your own fault! Gage: But mom, all I wanted was a chocolate ice cream shake, but they didn't have any so that's why I wanted you to engage me. Gage's mom: No. The reason why you didn't get a chocolate ice cream shake was because there were none left. So the clerk offered you a strawberry ice cream shake instead, but no. You've destroyed the entire Jack in The Box restaurant and I believe we'll end up on the news and get into a lot of trouble. Gage: I get it now, mom, and I'm really sorry. Gage's mom: Your apologies will not work, Gage. I'm not forgiving you for your actions. You have gotten us into a lot of trouble today. I should've never asked you if we could go to Jack in The Box today. Gage: Okay mom. I understand, and I'm really, really, really sorry, so can we at least go back to Jack in The Box to get a Buttery Jack, 3 chicken tenders, a small drink, small seasoned curly fries and the strawberry ice cream shake instead? Gage's mom: No, you have destroyed Jack in The Box, and I believe we are going to end up on the news and get into a lot of trouble. When we walked outside of Jack in The Box, there was fire everywhere, The police, U.S. Army, U.S. National Guard, U.S. Marines and firefighters were also there too. We have to get out of here quickly, or else we'll get into tons and tons of trouble. Thanks a lot for this, Gage. I believe we'll end up on the news and get into tons and tons of trouble. Gage, you're grounded grounded grounded grounded for the rest of the year. You will have nothing for the rest of the year. When we get home, you will go to your room and go to bed. (Later on the news) SuperToadetteZaki: Good afternoon, and welcome to the GoAnimate News Network. We'll tell you about what happened today. At Jack in The Box, a boy in a blue t-shirt and light brown shorts named Gage didn't get what he wanted. And because of this, he destroyed the entire Jack in The Box restaurant. We'll take you to one of our news anchors at the destroyed Jack in The Box restaurant. Here's GrandChaseSucksVGCP, live with the story. GrandChaseSucksVGCP: Thanks! I'm here at Jack in The Box, which is closed right now. From what I have heard, a boy named Gage went on a huge rampage just because the food item he wanted were sold out. Georgia: Thanks! I'm here at Jack in The Box, which is closed right now. A boy named Gage didn't get what he wanted. And because of this, he destroyed the entire Jack in The Box restaurant. As you can see, the building has crumbled into ashes, all of the stuff like the chairs and counters have been crumbled into pieces as well, all the other things such as the foods and drinks have been soiled. With me to report is the Jack in The Box clerk. Ma'am, can you tell us about what happened today? Jack in The Box Clerk: Well, this boy wanted a chocolate ice cream shake, but we were out of chocolate ice cream shakes at the time, so I offered him a strawberry ice cream shake instead, but he got upset and asked his mom who was with him to "engage" him, and when she said no, he destroyed the restaurant. Luckily, I'm not hurt. Georgia: Thank you for telling us what happened. Now I'm back outside with two victims, Anthony Abate and Brianne The Care Bear Girl. They're going to tell us about what happened at the movie theaters. Brianne The Care Bear Girl, is there anything you want to say to us about what happened? Brianne The Care Bear Girl: Well, when Anthony Abate and I got here, we ordered some food and everything seemed normal. Before we knew it, we saw Gage yelling at his mom to "engage" him because they were out of something he wanted. We had to get out of there before things got ugly. Sheesh, I've never seen anyone do something as stupid as that. Anthony Abate: What is wrong with Gage Hintsala these days? Georgia: Thank you for the information, you two. I hope that you are safe now. Now we're going to take you to the GoAnimate News Network studio. (Meanwhile at the GoAnimate News Network studios) SuperToadetteZaki: I'm back here with two guests, Gage and his mother. Kayla, is there something you can say to us? Gage's mom: Yes. My son didn't get what he wanted. And because of this, he destroyed the entire Jack in The Box restaurant and he made me look like I'm his girlfriend. It was really terrible. Gage: But mom, it's all their fault that I didn't get what I wanted. Gage's mom: Shut up, Gage. It's all your fault, not theirs. If you didn't yell at me and caused trouble at the restaurant, none of this would have happened. Gage: I've told Mom I was really, really, really, really, sorry. I asked her if we can go back to Jack in The Box and get the strawberry ice cream shake instead, but she said no, and now I'm grounded grounded grounded grounded. SuperToadetteZaki: As you can see, Gage and his mother have been made fun of, and now Gage is crying all because he didn't get what he wanted. Gage's mom: Don't worry SuperToadetteZaki, when we actually get home. Gage will be even more grounded grounded grounded grounded! There will be no more Jack in The Box for Gage ever again. I'm so done with this, let's go home now Gage. Gage (Kidaroo's Voice): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (When They Got Home) Gage's mom: This is really all your fault, Gage. You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for the rest of the year! Go to bed right now! Gage: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Back with Anthony Abate and Brianne The Care Bear Girl) Anthony Abate: Brianne The Care Bear Girl, I'm so sorry about the incident. Brianne The Care Bear Girl: Oh Anthony Abate, It's not your fault. We should've gone to Jack in The Box before Gage destroyed it. Anthony Abate: Yeah, that would've happened. Why don't we just go to Burgerville instead? Brianne The Care Bear Girl: Anthony Abate, you really made me think of it! Let's go to Burgerville instead! Trivia Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by BrainSurgeFanJustin Category:All Gage Hintsala Deserves Category:Gage Hintsala Gets Grounded